This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To aid in the dissemination of the GLYCAM force field, a computational tool is being developed that will automatically convert file formats so that either the AMBER or GROMACS simulational packages may be employed to run MD simulations with the GLYCAM force field.